Yokoshima Wonderland
Yokoshima Wonderland is a famous amusement park located in an unnamed prefecture next to Tooya City. It was originally built only as an addition to a neighboring hot springs resort. It consists of many rides such as the famous Black Dragon roller coaster and the Aurora Borealis, a large Ferris wheel. Plot Overview In the Neighbor's Clubroom, Sena asked Kobato if she wanted to go to Yokoshima Wonderland with her. Kobato was hesitant but ended up agreeing once Sena said there'd be a Kurogane no Necromancer Character Show and offered to purchase her goodies. Yozora snatches the ticket away from Sena and reads it. Kodaka asks if she's ever been there before, and she says that she went once on a field trip in the 8th grade. Kodaka says that he's gone before as well but with his family. He goes on to state that he's always wanted to go to an amusement park again but with his friends. The club all agree to go the next day, during the weekend. The next day, they all arrive at the amusement club. Kodaka asks what ride they want to go on first, and Kobato, Yozora, Sena and Rika all say they want to ride the Black Dragon roller coaster. They agree to ride it. Whilst on the roller coaster, all the club members freak out. After the ride, Rika, Yozora and Sena are left nauseated. Sena asks Kobato if she wants to go with her to the Kurogane no Necromance Character Show with her, but she decides to go with her older brother instead. Sena hurries to attend the show with the two. During the show, the entertainers request someone from the audience to join them (using a gift as persuasion.) Sena offers to go up to win Kobato the gift, but they want someone younger. Kobato ends up joining them on stage. After the show, Kobato receives artwork from the series signed by Masashi Kaido, the anime's director. Kodaka makes Kobato thank Sena. She does so and runs away afterward. Later, the club members all go to a park restaurant to eat. Kodaka asks the others what they want to do after they finish their meals. Yozora and Sena argue over who was more scared during the Black Dragon ride. They agree to ride it again just to prove who was more frightened. Kodaka and the remaining club members go off to other establishments. Kodaka's group later go off to find Yozora and Sena who are beyond nauseated after just finishing riding the Black Dragon eight times. The two declare there no winner and attempt to ride a ninth time. Kodaka tries to persuade them otherwise and gets thrown up on by the two of them. They all head to Hot Spring Paradise to clean up and later head home. Gallery Rides and other establishments Park resto.png|Park restaurant Viking.png|The Viking Haunted house.png|Inside the haunted house Freefall.png|The freefall Ferris wheel.png|The Aurora Borealis Ferris wheel Event center.png|Multipurpose stage Black dragon.png|The Black Dragon roller coaster